Bowser and the Big, Bad Battle
Bowser gets in a massive fight over the power crystal with the Space Colonel in space. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi clean around Peach's Castle. Episode Summary Bowser is on his computer, figuring out ways he can retrieve the power crystal. He remembers looking up that Space Colonel guy and must now figure out where he is at. Bowser makes it up into space and puts in the coordinates into his Bowser GPS. He is happy he is also coming up with his own licensed merchandise. Meanwhile, in Peach's Castle, Peach declares it's a cleaning day. Mario and Luigi groan. They hate cleaning day. Mario thinks Toad is lucky that he's over at Diddy Kong's house today. It cuts to Diddy Kong's house, where him and Toad are playing Mario Super Sluggers. In space, Bowser finally tracks down Space Colonel. He finds his base and infiltrates. Space Colonel is surprised to see a visitor. But then he recognizes him because he remembers he tried ruling the galaxy twice. Bowser wants to know more about the power crystal. Space Colonel gulps. Mario and Luigi are going through a cleaning montage. Luigi wonders if that montage song will be of any use again. Mario thinks they should give it a try. It didn't really make any time pass by though. Mario and Luigi try again but it never works. Bowser demands to know the location of the power crystal. Space Colonel says he'll never tell. Bowser has just about had it and attempts to throw a punch at him. But Space Colonel retaliates with a space army. Bowser thinks he should've come more prepared than with just himself. Mario and Luigi remember that one song they used in that one cartoon with the two boys. They used some song while they were building stuff. They try to use that song to make cleaning go faster, but it still doesn't help. Mario and Luigi are about at a breaking point. Bowser fights off the space army but he hasn't stopped the colonel yet. Bowser attempts to tackle him, but Space Colonel is ready for any of his attacks. Space Colonel ends up defeating Bowser. Bowser says he'll be back, and he hasn't given up his search for the crystal yet. Mario and Luigi finally get done cleaning. They are relieved. Then, Peach wants them to repaint the whole castle. Mario and Luigi scream. Songs N/A References to Previous Episodes * The search for the space crystal and the montage song are used again ("Into the Sea of Stars") * Bowser recalls his research on the crystal ("Think It, Make It, Play It") References to Mario Games * Super Mario Galaxy: Space Colonel recalls what Bowser did in this game * Mario Super Sluggers: Toad and Diddy Kong are seen playing this game * Super Mario Galaxy 2: Space Colonel recalls what Bowser did in this game References to Other Media * Phineas and Ferb: Mario and Luigi recall events of this show and reference the "Quirky Worky Song" Category:Adventures In Mario Land Category:Adventures In Mario Land episodes Category:Adventures In Mario Land (Season 1) Category:P&F Cartoonz Inc.